Dancing Lessons for the Beginner
by jazzybizzle
Summary: !Modern! There's a ball coming up, and Zuko's panicking. He got the invite. The problem is he doesn't know how to dance. So who's the first person he runs to for help? Why his acrobatic friend, of course! Ty Luko, sprinkled with Kataang and Tokka on the side.


**Dancing Lessons for the Beginner**

**Summary: There's a ball coming up, and Zuko's panicking. He got the invite. The problem is he doesn't know how to dance. So who's the first person he runs to for help? Why his acrobatic friend, of course!**

**A/N: I'm back with another Ty Luko story! Yay!**

**This story is modern, but I still add some of the ancient flare from the show :) The only other thing different is that everyone is a couple of years older, and Zuko isn't Fire Lord-yet.**

**Oh, and Aang has hair xP**

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Ty Lee had been home alone all day, so her face brightened when she heard someone at the door. Doing a series of cartwheels, she hopped and landed smoothly on her feet; she looked through the peephole, doing a little squeal when she opened the door.

"Zuzu!" She beamed. "What're you doing here?"

Zuko looked around, stepping closer to her and lowered his voice. "Look, can I talk to you about something? Privately?"

"Sure! Come on in!" Ty Lee grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, eager for company. "My parents are who knows where. Since all my sisters have moved out, it's been too quiet around here…"

"So you're alone now?" Zuko questioned, still looking around as if one of Ty Lee's sisters were to pop out of nowhere and scare him.

Ty Lee nodded.

Zuko sighed. "Okay." Digging in his pocket, he pulled out an opened envelope with the royal seal on the top half. "First things first, _please _tell me you got this in the mail."

"Sure, the Four Nation Ball that's held in Ba Sing Se," Ty Lee said with a nod. Then she added thoughtfully, "Although, technically it would be a Three Nation Ball…It's sad, really…" Zuko gave her a dark look; apparently his patience was running thin. "Sorry, continue."

"Okay. Here's the thing…" Zuko sighed, looking thoroughly embarrassed as he pinched his forehead. "At the Ball, I, besides the Avatar, am expected to…you know…" Zuko shuddered. "_dance _with people."

"Mhmm…"

"And, er, you know I don't know, um…how to, er…and, well, I was, um, wondering if…if maybe…or I should…uh…a-ask you," he continued awkwardly. "Because, um, well, I figured you know how to and um, yeah."

Ty Lee giggled. "So you're asking me to teach you how to dance?"

Zuko nodded. "Sounds about right."

Ty Lee squealed. "Great! I'd be happy to teach you, Zuzu!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Uh, great," Zuko awkwardly patted her on the back, "Awesome."

Ty Lee let go of him. "Will Mai be okay with me teaching you?"

Zuko blushed, looking to the side. "We're, um, on a break."

Ty Lee giggled. _Again? _

"Come by the palace tomorrow, and we can get started," Zuko told her and he left.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, Miss Ty Lee is waiting for you out in the gardens," a royal servant informed Zuko from the doorway.

"Okay. Thanks," Zuko replied with a kind nod before getting to his feet. He didn't know what to wear for an occasion like this, so he just wore a red wife beater, black sweats, black sneakers, and matching fingerless gloves. He made his way out his room, and outside.

As the garden came into view, memories flooded through Zuko. _This was where Mom and I'd feed the fish...That's where Azula tricked me into knocking Mai over in the fountain. And that's where Azula pushed Ty Lee down._

Ty Lee herself was flipping around like she always did, but when she saw him, she stopped and waved as she got back on twos. She was wearing a pink tank top and those short black exercising shorts that some girls wear; her ballet flats were resting by the tree.

"Hey, Zuko!"

Zuko didn't notice that her hair was down until now. Out of its normal braid, she actually looked kinda nice-like Katara for example. The Water Tribe native wore her hair down more often, and it suited her. Like it suited Ty Lee.

"Ready?" She asked when he didn't reply, the two approaching each other.

"Sure," Zuko said, crossing his arms. "Let's get this over with."

"Rule number one-" Ty Lee giggled, unbinding his arms with her hands. "Loosen up! Your dance partner doesn't want to dance with a light pole."

"Hardy har har."

"Now," she continued, "place your right hand on my waist."

"W-What?"

"My waist, Zuzu."

"Oh. Right. I knew that." He did as he was told. Apparently, that wasn't low enough, because she brought his hand lower until it rested on her hip. _Huh._

She rested her hand on his shoulder, lifting her free hand; taking the signal, he took her hand, and she turned their hands properly.

"Now, what you want to do is start off with something simple, okay?"

Zuko just nodded.

"When I step back with my left foot, you step forward with your right. Got it?"

"Um...?"

"Let's try it!" She counted, "Five, six, seven, _eight_-" She took a step back; feeling her move, he took a step forward, but accidently stepped on her bare foot. Ty Lee winced.

"My bad," Zuko muttered in embarrassment.

"I've been through worse," Ty Lee reassured him with a smile. "Come on, try again."

"This is stupid."

Ty Lee giggled. "Oh, Zuko. You don't just give up the first time you mess up! You have a bad habit of getting easily frustrated. Does it run in the family?"

"Unfortunately."

Zuko tried again, and he succeeded, to Ty Lee's delight, despite his awkwardness and fumbling.

Again, Ty Lee giggled. "Eventually, you know you're going to have to look at me instead of your feet, right?"

Zuko's eyes widened in horror. "_Huh_?"

"Mhmm!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"...You were serious, weren't you."


End file.
